Hidden in the Shadows
by Lochness505
Summary: During Percy's story, there was another child that had helped Percy, Toni was your average teenage hermit until Percy showed up and now he is running around fighting monsters and in some cases even other Demi-gods. being a son of the primordial goddess of darkness has its advantages and disadvantages...


===AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys and welcome to my first story. I had a co-writer for this story and his name is Trigger2332, check him out. It's a Percy Jackson story, the POV is on a character that isn't Percy, sorry if you think it's a little short but it's a good stopping point for a chapter and many of the Percy Jackson chapters in the books are kind of short… Anyway I hope you enjoy my first story===

Hidden in the Shadows

CH.1 I break my nose on a boulder or two

So, everybody knows the story of Percy Jackson. The child of prophecy, who saved Mount Olympus and the Gods. But no-one knows the story of Antonio Tenebrae. The one and only demi-god born under the goddess Nyx. It all started about 3 years ago, when I was at Meriwether prep, it was a nice friendly game of dodgeball, it was me, Percy and a few others against a few jocks, we were doing great but something seemed odd about the opponents… they looked too big to be students. Suddenly _thwack, _a dodgeball smacked me square in the face. I was seeing stars and my ears were ringing. Through everything I heard Matt Sloan yell "You're out… erm, Tenerbay… teneebra; however you say your name, get off the court!" Miserably I shuffled off and slumped on one of the benches alone.

Typically no-one talked to me or even remotely glanced at me. I was an outcast, a loner at school. I've never known my real family; I was an orphan since I was only a few months old, and then put into a foster home about 12 months later. Since then I have been moving from foster home to foster home because no-one wanted to raise a troublemaker. I have a nasty habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like last year, I was falsely accused of being a car thief. For some reason they couldn't tell the difference between a guy in a Porsche speeding away and a guy in ragged clothes on the sidewalk… seriously, people need to buy glasses or something.

Anyway… back to the story. So I was just sitting there, minding my own business, suddenly when I looked back up, the opponents didn't look exactly like 13 year old students. They had grown, they were now bordering eight feet, and their biceps were like tree trunks covered in tattoos of snakes, hula girls and valentine hearts. One had _JB 3 Babycakes_ running along his arm. As the other students were trying to run out the doors one of the giant-things threw a dodgeball at the door, jamming it stuck. It was at this point that I noticed the dodgeballs were no longer small, red and rubber, they were now large, bronze and burning cannon balls.

Now I would be lying if I said I was the first to dive in and attack these guys, hey sue me at this point in time I had no formal training, heck I didn't even know what I was. Percy on the other hand was trying his hardest to attack them, Tyson seemed to be helping. He was catching the balls like it was no problem.

This is when I sprang into action, well not sprang but I did something. I didn't know what I was doing but I had this tugging feeling in the back of my mind like an instinct. I pointed at one of the freaks and it was like he had gone blind all of a sudden, flailing around like an idiot accidently hitting another one making him turn into a shower of golden dust.

Percy looked amazed that he had gotten so lucky, not realizing that I had done it. Tyson took advantage of the momentary blindness to throw one of the cannon balls square into the giants face, causing him to disintegrate as well.

"**My Brothers!"** bellowed Joe Bob in a fit of rage, **"I will rip you to shreds, Son of the Sea God! You will be next, Child of the Dark."** I was confused, what did he mean by that, I know my last name is Latin for darkness, but how does that make me a child of the dark, and more importantly why did he call Percy the Son of the Sea God. Percy looked at me only now realising that I was still keeping calm and focusing on the battle.

I didn't notice Percy looking at me; I was too busy watching what appeared to be an invisible girl with a dagger sneaking up on the last cannibal. It looked like she was shrouded in darkness; don't ask how I could see her. I wasn't surprised when she killed him, the gleaming blade of her dagger poking out of Joe Bob's gut.

She became visible again when she removed what looked like a Yankees cap. I couldn't see it properly; I hear a few snippets of their conversation, something about a Camp Half-Blood? I didn't really care. I just got up and walked out a hole in the wall.

When I'm confused or want to think, I find it comforting to sit in a dark place. So as I walked into a dark alley thinking about what had been said, I started talking to myself.

"I wonder what Camp Half-Blood is?" I thought out loud.

'_**It is a safe haven for people like you.'**_ This scared the shit out of me; when I talk to myself I never get replies, especially not a female voice._** 'Don't worry Toni, all will be clear in due time. Just concentrate on my voice and think about that name, Camp Half-Blood.'**_ I did as the voice told me to do and the next thing I know it feels like I fell through the earth into a void of complete black. No sense of where I was or how long I was there. And just as suddenly as it had started it was over except instead of being in an alleyway I was sitting on my ass with a bloody nose. It appears I had walked into a pile of boulders that resembled a fist. I looked back expecting to see the alley, but saw only forest.

I heard shouts coming from a hill in the distance; I started to run towards the commotion. What I saw chilled me to the bone. A group of teens wearing armour were fighting two huge, bronze, fire breathing bulls. I was going to help but realised I would just be in the way.

It was at this point that Percy and the invisible girl joined the fight. It didn't look good for them until the girl gave Tyson _permission_ to enter, it didn't look like anything was stopping him but whatever. With help from Tyson the bulls were kinda easier to kill. When it was over I got the shock of my life. Percy was staring intently at Tyson's face when he recoiled in shock. I looked closer and saw that he only had one large calf brown eye. How did no one notice that? Then when Percy finally looked away, he saw me and he shouted "Hey… You were at Meriwether weren't you?" Now everyone was looking at me.

"Yeah… I still don't know what's going on, I was sitting in an alleyway thinking about stuff then I walked straight into a bunch of boulders." I said, still confused about the events of today. Some of the kids there started to mutter things under their breath like "who's saying that? I can't see anyone"

Percy then turned to the girl that had saved him at Meriwether and said "Annabeth, inform Chiron about this… Tell him we might have a new camper."

===AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If you could please write a review, I need a little bit of feedback. Hopefully I will be able to update with the next chapter soon, but school is starting back and that will take up all my time===


End file.
